As is known to all, power generation currently is a producing procedure converting the heat energy of the fossil fuels (e.g., coal, oil, natural gas) and the nuclear energy into the electrical energy for supplying the demands for every national economy department and people's livelihood using a power plant. However, the fossil fuels produce a large amount of carbon dioxide which intensifies the earth greenhouse effect, and the nuclear energy is faced with huge challenges of being short of raw material and the environment protection.
Accordingly, the skilled in the art gradually starts generating power using clean energies such as the solar energy, the wind energy, the geothermal energy, the hydraulic power (the ocean energy), etc. However, the solar energy and the wind energy are strongly affected by the weather conditions, and the geothermal energy and the ocean energy are rigorously affected by the geographic conditions so that the geothermal energy and the ocean energy cannot be widely spread, and moreover, long term exploitation of the ocean energy may easily cause ecocatastrophe.
Therefore, the mankind is in an urgent need of a source of energy, which is both widely accessible and cheap. Thus, air all around, lakes, rivers grab the attentions of the insiders. Since all sources of energy on the surface of the earth come from the sun (the energy of volcano eruption is relative small, thus can be ignored), the energy brought by the solar rays continuously heat up air, lakes and rivers. If this part of energy can be extracted and used by the mankind, the issue of carbon dioxide exhaust will be addressed, ecocatastrophe and resource shortage can be avoided, and further, no limitation brought by the weather and geographic conditions.
With regard to this, the insiders gradually develop multiple types of power generation device using air or liquids, and specifically, using the heat energy of air or liquids to evaporate a liquid actuating medium with a low boiling point inside an evaporator, so that the generated steam with a high pressure goes through a steam turbine, which drives a power generator to generate power. However, in most cases, this kind of device realizes recycling the liquid actuating medium using a compressor, a booster pump, etc. Since both the compressor and the booster pump have a low efficiency, using the compressor to liquefy an actuating medium and, then, using the booster pump to drive the liquid actuating medium back into a high pressure zone cannot make both ends meet in costs, thus an overall efficiency of the device is very low. Furthermore, since the device mostly drives a power generator to generate power using a steam turbine, the higher the temperature of the high pressure steam entering into the steam turbine is, the higher the efficiency of the device is. However, the requirement for material of the steam turbine structure is correspondingly higher, which will greatly increase the costs of the device.
In the light of the aforementioned situation, there is a need for the improvement to the power generation system to save the costs and improve the efficiency of power generation.